Goodbye
by Juliet Grace
Summary: Bending down she closed her eyes, she brushed her lips on his. A warmth sent tingles through her, it was a dying warmth, but still a warmth. She pulled back, "Good-bye Kelphead." R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey been feels like ages since I posted something on FanFiction. I personally blame writer's block - the cocky little douche. I've been struggling for ideas and pretty much the will to write something. I ended up writing this, I thanked Biffy Clyro - listening to music helps me write. I hope you guys like it, probably the saddest thing I've ever written. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick's amazing characters and if I did then Percy and Thalia would be together 3 Takes place in the Battle of Greece (My sad take on what might happen and _hopefully_ won't happen).**

* * *

Thalia stared wordlessly at the boy in front of her, she had grown so used to his familiar features. The stormy sea green eyes, the tan skin and his hair. Long, black messy hair that brushed his twinkling eyes. Now she didn't see any of that, the former spark in his eyes had dimmed and left Thalia feeling cold and alone. His sword hung limply from his hand.

She blinked back tears, screaming and clashing of swords and demigods grew quite. She focused on Percy, twisted in a sombre smile he opened his mouth. A thin line of blood trickle down his chin, Thalia's hand moved up to her lips in a soft gasp.

Her eyes stung, she didn't feel or noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't realized that she was crying, not till felt them touch her hands. She wished she could move, to run to Percy or to wipe her tears away but she stayed. Rooted to the spot like a statue. The gap in side of his armour was soaked with a thick, dark liquid that was seeping through the once white material of his shirt. She pin pointed the wound around his upper ribs, a couple inches below his armpit. His sword clattered to the ground. Thalia didn't hear it.

She heard his sharp gasp, bringing her back to reality, it jarred her into action. She raced forward, pushing through the tight crowd. Dropping her spear and shield on the way, she caught Percy in her arms as he fell. His face hitting her shoulder, hard.

Thalia pulled him close and for a brief second it was only them. Thalia buried her nose into Percy's shoulder, the cool feeling of his armour burned against her warm cheek. She could just make out the distant and weak heartbeat under his armour.

Thalia imagined Percy wrapping his arms around her waist, the thought didn't bring her any comfort – just heart-wrenching sorrow that stole her breathe away. Finally the weight of his body hit her, she fumbled backwards her ankle twisting as pulled an arm away to stopped her fall. The pain shot up her leg, but she didn't care. All she cared about was Percy.

Percy lay strewn across her lap, Thalia stroked her hair; the way she did when Jason was little and scared. Percy gazed up at her, blood pouring from his mouth quicker now. She stared at him, willing the blood to stop flowing out. She willed him to stay with her – even if it was just for another minute, she'd take what the Fates dished out for her and be grateful (sorta) – and live to see the sun rise the next day.

Her mind raced off track, she found herself thinking about the small things. All the small things that she would missed and more importantly: What Percy would miss. Blue food, the blue cupcakes that Percy's mom, Sally, had taught Thalia to make. Coffee in the mornings just before school, the way he'd laugh at the most unusual things. The way he'd light up when he was at Camp or with his friends, how relaxed and comfortable he was with Thalia.

Then the big things hit her, growing up. He'd never get to graduate high school, never meet the right girl who'd he marry and start a family with. He'd be a great dad, Thalia thought sadly. She imagined him at the park dressed like a normal dad, laughing as he chased his kid. Picking them up and swinging them into his arms as she caught up with them.

Percy reached up to Thalia, her eyes looking at him – but not _really _looking at him. Looking through him, seeing his fears and hopes and dreams. He cupped her cheek, this small gesture broke her out of her reverie, she closed her eyes and nuzzled into his palm. With a quick flick of his thumb he wiped away a sliver of a tear.

When she opened her eyes again, Percy's hand had fallen from her cheek and was laid across the muddy ground. His eyes were staring straight up to the Heavens, a tear of his own slid down his smooth and motionless face. The ghost of his smile lingered on his lips, the blood slid weakly from the gap between his lips.

She realized with a stab to the gut that he was gone, how had she not know he died when he did. She bit her lip holding back a sob, she was shocked that she didn't feel his life slip away silently. Then again she wasn't a child of Hades. Her thoughts went out to Nico and Hazel; did they feel his life slip away from them? Or did they just register it as just another demigod?

Thalia stared blankly at Percy, her hand was still cradling his head like they were a moment ago but this time she knotted her fingers in his hair.

Bending down she closed her eyes, she brushed her lips on his. A warmth sent tingles through her, it was a dying warmth, but still a warmth. She pulled back, "Good-bye Kelphead."

* * *

**-Dz I suck at sap stories I tell you this, should have told at the beginning but hey! who cares. Please review? Give me strength...**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for werewolves1999 a one-shot POV of Hazel and Nico when Percy dies. I hope you guys like it, took like a couple seconds to put it together so don't blame me for any mistake. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick's amazing characters and if I did then Percy and Thalia would be together. **

* * *

She stared at the bodies lying around them and felt her stomach tighten, her ears were alive with noise. It was like standing directly under a waterfall, the noise tremendous even that Hazel felt like passing out. She didn't- _couldn't _understand how Nico could stand the noise. Nico was a few feet behind her, his sword raised at a Hellhound, with one neat jab to the Hellhound's heart it exploded in a rain of golden dust.

Hazel wished _she _could _explode _into golden dust.

Quicker than she could follow or thought human possibly, Nico was by her side. His dark bright and wild, like a savage animal. Hazel was slightly scared, "Nic-"

"Shhh." he cut her off, he was staring ahead. No emotion on his face, till he screamed in pain doubling over. Hazel cried out in surprise and pain as Nico fell, his hand gripping her arm too tightly, his nail dug into materiel and into her flesh drawing blood. She collapsed down with him, her gut twisting in horrible pain.

Was she dying?

No she wasn't dying, some else was dying. Someone they knew, someone very close to them. It was always more painful for you if you knew the person that was dying or had died, _always_.

She wondered who it was, Annabeth? Piper? Jason? Reyna? Percy? Frank? All those options seemed impossible, especially the latter two of the bunch. She saw Percy fall off a cliff into Alaska waters and come out slightly peeved looking – but fine. And Frank she didn't want it to be true, though she could see it being Frank dying. The pain she was going through is want she imagined how Frank's death will effect, but was Nico feeling her pain. Possibly ten times more so.

It had to be someone they were both close to, which left Percy. She gasped.

Behind her eye-lids she could see two bright, twinkling sea green eyes the light in them dying. Then it was like she was being transported to another part of the battlefield. She saw Jason's sister, Thalia, cradling Percy's head. She was crying, his hand was touching her face and tear rolled down his cheek as he gazed up sadly at her.

Then quicker than anything in her life, his smile slip away with his soul. Her heart cried, she watched the scene through broken eyes, she felt a hand tale hers. Nico.

Nico was crying, just like Thalia. _Well why wouldn't he_? She thought, Percy was like a brother to him.

She wanted to wipe both of their tears, but she was rooted to the spot.

"_Goodbye Perce_." she looked at Nico, his voice sounded he was underwater. He vanished into black smoke that curled into the night-sky. Shadow travelling she suspected, she must get Nico to teach her how to do that.

She cast a fleeting glance at the field around her, no one was paying any attention to the two demigods. She looked at them, she strode forward tough cords pulled her back she fought through them. She placed a strained hand on Thalia's shoulder, she didn't look up or act like she was there. Maybe she wasn't actually there.

She spoke the next word softly, before black smoke enveloped her,"_Goobye_."

* * *

**-Dz **

**Sad? Depressive? Sombre? Sucked? Review and let me know!**


End file.
